Memories Brought Back, Harry Styles Fanfiction
by Iluvharrystyles
Summary: After four years of not talking or even seeing eachother at all, Harry comes back for a whole year. But what will happen between Harry and Lex while he is there? Find out in Memories Brought Back...
1. Prologue

_Memories Brought Back, Prologue_

_Four Years Earlier_

It was a summer afternoon with the sun shining bright and heat waves swarming in uncontrollably. While sitting on a beach chair under an umbrella with my family, I kept fanning myself with a clean paper plate. I looked around seeing mostly everyone do the same but with different objects like a fan, their hand, a magazine, and others. Soon, I began to feel my phone buzz in my back pocket making my arms get covered in goose bumps. I took my blackberry curve out of my back pocket seeing a text message.

_Styles xo  
>-Meet me upstairs in my bedroom for a proper goodbye Lex xo<em>

I slid my phone back into my back pocket, getting up from my parents and my table. I gave them a tiny smile as my parents continued their conversation about my future since Harry is going off to his. The X-Factor. He and his band One Direction got through all the elimination processes and made it to the show off. I was so proud of him, but now I won't get to see him anymore. Harry and I are four years apart, him 18 and me 14.

Once I got inside of Harry's house again, I made my way up the stairs heading towards his bedroom. We knew each other through our parents being best friends since kindergarten, which is a pretty long time. I guess best friends runs through our families. I consider Harry's parents my aunt and uncle since my parents made them my godparents. My parents are also Harry's godparents as well making us almost cousins, but not blood related.

I placed a small knock on Harry's door opening it slowly, seeing him staring out his bedroom window which showed his backyard where everyone was. He turned around seeing me, walking over and wrapping his arms around me. I followed his motions and wrapped my arms below his arm pits snuggling my head into his chest.

"I'm going to miss this and you Lex." Harry said picking me up bridal style which made me giggle slightly.

"I'm going to miss you too Harry." I said as he laid me down gently on his bed, then hovering above me.

"Don't forget me, you promise?" He asked tangling our legs together.

"I promise Harry. I could never forget you…" I said staring into his green orbs.

Soon Harry slowly placed his lips on top of mine, moving them in a magical sync. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while tangling my fingers in his brown curly hair. We have been this close since my first time….with him. I told him that I don't want my first time to be something that I'd regret for the rest of my life. He told me, if it was with him he would make it something I would never regret. So one day five months ago, our parents went on a little vacation for the weekend, leaving Harry to watch me since they think I'm too young to stay home alone. The first night our parents were gone was my first time. Harry did stick to his word, and he made it memorable for me.

"Harry where are you? You have to go now!" Anne, Harry's mother yelled up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute mum." Harry said slowly getting off of me.

I slowly slid myself into an upright position looking up at Harry, having some tears slide down my cheeks. Harry walked over to me wrapping his arms around me once again. I soon began to cry into his chest softly as he stroked my hair, and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't cry Lex. I will come back." Harry said trying to comfort me.

"You promise?"

"I promise Lex. Come on, let's head down stairs." He recommended taking my hand.

We walked down the stairs together hand in hand, but let go once we saw our parents in the kitchen. You see, me and Harry never told our parents, and never planned on telling them. I knew my dad would flip out over the age difference which isn't that big. But still, I'm daddy's little princess and he has never let any man come into my life except for family and Harry.

"We're going to miss you Harry." Anne said hugging her son.

"We all will. Right Lexi?" My mother asked walking over to me.

"Of course." I stated giving a tiny smile to Harry.

"I should get going. Want to walk out with me Lex?" Harry asked.

I nodded my head yes as Harry said his final goodbyes to his parents. When we walked outside, there was a black SUV waiting for him patiently. Once we reached the car, Harry wrapped his arms around me again as he kissed me one last time and making sure our parents weren't looking.

"Don't say goodbye Lex, this is just the beginning for both of us." Harry stated.

"I will see you soon then Harry." I said.

"I love you Lex."

"I love you too Harry."

And then he left my life….for four years.


	2. Chapter One

_Memories Brought Back, Chapter One_

"So should I wear this, or this?" Jenny, my best friend said showing me the outfits through Skype.

"Red one. The black is to plain, you need something that stands out if you want to get laid so badly tonight." I said smirking at her while rummaging through my closet for something to wear tonight.

"Shut it. Some girls don't wait around for a special someone!" She yelled at me, making me remember Harry once again.

Jenny and my other best friend Claire were the only ones whom knew about my romance with Harry. I couldn't keep secrets from them at all, it was just a reflex to tell them everything that happens to me and the same goes for them. I even told them about my first time with Harry, which they weren't really shocked about. They told me they saw something between us that could not explained in words, but touch.

"Fine you win. Oh and do you like this outfit?" I asked showing her my black sparkly halter top with my black pencil skirt with sparkles at the bottle that stood out.

"I like it! And add the sparkly heals with it, and then it would stand out more." Jenny implied scrunching her hair with scrunching moose. "Oh and not to bring up any memories, but isn't this the four year mark today?"

"Yeah, it is. Still no call, no nothing." I said pushing my hair back with my hand.

"I can't believe he dropped communication with you the day he left. What an ass." She said.

"I know it was a stupid move but…there is something about him that makes me not want to slap him in the face and tell him what he has done to me. I was heartbroken when he never called me, or never picked up. But I learned to accept it Jen and I'm still not mad at him." I stated turning on my hair straightener.

"There is something about you two that can't be explained hun. Well I have to go and finish getting ready. I will be at your house in two hours hun, bye!" Jen said signing off.

When our conversation ended, I shut my laptop making my way into my en-suite bathroom beginning to straighten my wavy dark brown hair. Once I was done straightening my hair, I began to apply my usual natural makeup, but put on a Smokey gray eye shadow. I decided to wait to put on my red lipstick, so for now I applied a nude color lip gloss. I looked into my large mirror in my walk in closet, checking to see if my hair had any bumps, or if my makeup was smudged in anyway. Thankfully, everything looked perfect so I exited my closet sitting down on my bed to make myself comfortable.

Soon I was interrupted by my mother, "Lexi, come down stairs! Someone is here to see you!" She yelled up the stairs making me get off of my lazy bum onto my feet.

I walked out of my cozy bedroom, making my way down the stairs to see my mother chatting with someone in the kitchen quietly. I leaned against the wall that faced the kitchen waiting for their conversation to end and not trying to be rude. After five minutes of waiting, I decided to fake a tiny cough which made both of their heads snap towards me. It wasn't just my mother. It was Harry.

"Harry!" I yelled darting towards him.

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist; lifting me up from the ground and spinning me in a circle before placing me back down on the cold marble floor. I couldn't believe he was here with me again after all the tours he went through, interviews, photo shoots and so much more.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I have to go out and get a few things. I will see you tomorrow Lexi. Bye Harry." My mum said making her way out of the house.

"Tour has ended for me and the gang for a while. By a while I mean a year. We will still be doing interviews, tiny concerts and stuff but that's it. We all agreed we need a long vacation so Simon let us go for a year." Harry said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm so happy your back, but I'm still pissed that you never talked to me for four years you ass." I stated getting out of his grip making my way to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Simon cut off all connection with friends, but not family. He said only people that we are truly related to by blood we could contact, but that was it. I had to obey him Lex because he said we would regret it." He implied trying to get his arms around me, but I declined making him crash into the fridge. "Now that wasn't very nice now was it?"

I let out a little giggle before taking a sip of my water placing it down on the Kitchen Island. I noticed that Harry would not stop staring at me, and checking me out at all angles.

"You sure have changed Lex." He stated taking my water and drinking it.

"You didn't. You're still the same cocky flirt that I've always known." I stated snatching my water back from him.

"And your still the same childish girl I've always known, but more sexy with that." Harry said seductively.

I rolled my eyes at him before disposing my water bottle into the garbage and making my way to the stairs. I knew he would watch me, so I made it a show for him swaying my hips back and forth up each step. When I reached the top, I turned around giving Harry a smirk before walking into my bedroom. When I entered my bedroom I could hear footsteps racing up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Harry what the hell are yo-"

Without completing Harry's lips crashed onto mine as the both moved into sync. I could feel Harry's tongue lick my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted his wish as his tongue entered my mouth as they battled for dominance. Harry's kiss made me melt inside and out so he grabbed me by my thighs making them wrap around his waist. His hands rested under my bum to support my body while it was held by his. This long make out scene made memories come to me again and showed all the reasons why Harry was so important to me. After five minutes of continuous kissing, we pulled away from each other trying to catch our breaths and stop our hearts from pounding so hard.

"Wow…" Harry mumbled while planting his butt on my bed with me on his lap. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"You don't know how much I missed you Harry. Promise me you won't leave me again for so long. I couldn't stand you not being here sneaking into my bedroom at night, or kissing me when are parents weren't looking. I need you Harry." I let the words escape my mouth without a thought.

"I promise I won't leave you ever again Lex. I missed everything about you and everything made me think about you. You know that one time when I got sick on the X-Factor four years ago. It was because I was thinking about you and I hated being away from you. Lex, you really did complete my life here on earth. I need you as much as you need me." Harry stated.

Harry laid down on my bed, pulling me down as well wrapping his arms around my tiny waist. I tried to refuse because I had to finish getting ready, but no such luck. But I rather being in Harry's arms then being at some club helping Jen hook up with some asshole of a guy.

After an hour of talking about the past four years, I told Harry that I had to finish getting ready because Jen would be here in 45 minutes. Harry finally backed down letting me to finish getting ready. I put on a black strapless bra and black knickers before putting on my short black pencil skirt, and black sparkly halter top. I finally walked out of my en-suite bathroom after straightening my hair again, and applying some makeup on again. I put on some red lip stain while slipping on my black sparkling heals.

"You look so sexy right now, you know that?" Harry said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Why thank you." I said turning around to face him.

Harry kissed my forehead softly letting me go to let me retrieve my gray clutch with everything I need in it. We both walked out of my bedroom, and Harry insisted on carrying me down the stairs to make sure I don't break anything because he knew I was a fail in heals. I giggled as he placed me on the kitchen counter, as he began to kiss up and down my neck. I softly pushed him away while getting down from the counter, kissing him softly on the lips before walking away.

When I walked away I heard a horn honk and I knew it was Jen because her horn was operated to sound like the song Sleazy which is quite retarded. Harry came over to me knowing that I had to leave wrapping his arm around my waist as he escorted me outside to Jen's car. He kissed me one last time letting me get in the car with Jen. I gave him a tiny wave before Jen pulled out of my drive way and onto the road.

"Now what the hell was that? Answers now!" Jen said while lowering the radio volume.

"That was Harry…" I said quietly looking down at my feel smiling.

"Wait the Harry that ditched you for four years? The Harry that said he loved you before he left?" Jen questioned.

"Um yeah, that's him." I said looking up to see her facial reaction.

"I'm going to whip his ass tomorrow."


End file.
